The present invention is directed to the method known from DE 196 52 750 C2 for determining a thickness of a layer made of electrically conductive material, in particular a chromium layer. The method is based on a combination of the principles of induction and eddy current. To carry out the measurement procedure, a sensor composed of a coil and a coil form is pressed with the aid of a spring against the surface of a component to be measured. The thickness of the layer is determined using a plurality of measuring and evaluation steps in which an alternating current is applied to the coil and its change in inductance is evaluated. Measurement errors in this procedure caused, e.g., by fluctuations in the material quality of the component, or by differences in the distance between the coil and the component due to contamination or wear can be diminished by introducing a normalized value. An unambiguous pairing of the measured inductance value with the corresponding layer thickness is also ensured as a result.